


Heaven Scent

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Omega Dean Winchester, Scenting, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 15:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21358513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Dean Winchester was not your typical omega. He was six foot one, buff, and had a lot of tattoos. He worked as a mechanic, and he was good at it.He’d dated, but every Alpha who asked him out was only interested in getting the ‘freak omega’ in their bed. He pretty much gave up a year ago.But when he was alone in his apartment, late at night, he had to admit to himself… he was lonely. He wanted to be loved for himself, not because he was a freak.And then he saw the ad for Heaven Scent.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 25
Kudos: 557





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Darkestwinternight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkestwinternight/gifts).

> Written from a prompt from a reader.

Dean Winchester was not your typical omega. He was six foot one, buff, and had a lot of tattoos. He worked as a mechanic, and he was good at it.

He’d dated, but every Alpha who asked him out was only interested in getting the ‘freak omega’ in their bed. He pretty much gave up a year ago.

But when he was alone in his apartment, late at night, he had to admit to himself… he was lonely. He wanted to be loved for himself, not because he was a freak. 

During the day, or when he was with his friends he never let on. He was happy-go-lucky, the life of the party. But his bed was cold and empty.

He was cruising Facebook, just checking out what his friends were up to, when he noticed the ad. 

He read it, huffed and kept scrolling. But before he reached the bottom of the page, he scrolled back up. Hesitating for just a moment, he clicked on the ad.

It took him to a website. He read the front page, which mostly just said the same thing as the ad, but there was one tantalizing addition. It said that this was a completely new, revolutionary way to find your mate. Dean clicked on the link to the explanation of how it worked. 

Apparently, what you did was to wipe your mating gland with the specially treated cloths they sent you, and then sent them back. After a scientific analysis of it, you were sent at least five compatible cloths to smell. The one that was the most appealing to you was potentially your mate.

And your cloth would be sent to the one you picked, just to make sure you were completely compatible. Then you would be put in touch with that person.

Dean laughed at first, deciding it had to be impossible. But then he clicked on the reviews. They were all five stars.

_ I figured it was a scam, but i didn’t have anything to lose. Met the omega of my dreams and we’ve been together for a year now. Can’t recommend it highly enough. _

_ This really works! I met my Alpha and we’re mated and expecting our first pup! _

_ Try it! I swear, it really works.  _

There were more than fifty of them. Dean knew it was possible to make them up, but he sat back and thought about it. What did he have to lose? Only the cost to enroll.

He bookmarked the site and went back to Facebook, but his mind kept wandering back to Heavenly Scent. Finally he clicked on the bookmark and enrolled.

He filled out the bio that it wanted, telling about his job as a mechanic and how much schooling he’d had. He said what his favorite food was, what kind of music he liked, his favorite movie genre. He rounded it out by saying he liked long walks on the beach and frisky Alphas. 

He was promised he would receive his cloths in the mail in three days or less. He tried to not get his hopes up, but he couldn’t help wondering if he could really find his Alpha this way.

Three days later, he went to his mailbox when he got home from work, and there was a box from Heaven Scent. He opened it up on the kitchen table and dumped the contents out.

There was a booklet, explaining the process again, in more detail. There was a baggie that contained soft cloths, along with a diagram about how and where to rub them, and then how to package them and send them back. There was even a prepaid envelope for the baggie.

The directions said to shower first, not to be sweaty or have any perfume or cologne on. This gave the best scent collection sample. So Dean took a shower. He usually did after work anyway.

He sat at the table and put on the plastic gloves that had been included. This was so nothing on your hands interfered with the sample.Then he carefully rubbed each cloth on his mating gland and put them in the baggie.He sealed it up and sat for a minute.

He didn’t pray exactly, but he did put some good mojo on the bag. Then he put it in the envelope and sealed it. He walked it to the mailbox and put up the flag.

And then he waited.

A week later there was another, smaller box from Heaven Scent. Dean opened the box and five different baggies fell out, each containing a swatch of cloth. He read the directions.

Basically, they were to take a shower, forgo any cologne or deodorant, and to sniff each swatch in a room as free of outside smells as possible. Each bag had a number. Dean was to let them know which swatch smelled the best to him.

Dean followed all the directions and sat down to open the first bag. 

He pulled the swatch out and sniffed. It smelled awful. He huffed through his nose to clear the stench. If this was what they were all like, he’d wasted his money.

He opened the second one, and at least it didn’t turn his stomach, but it didn’t smell like ‘mate’ either. He tossed it aside with the other one.

When he opened the third bag, he was almost overcome with what a wonderful scent it had. It was all honey and cherry blossoms, with just an undertone of old books. He put the swatch to his nose and inhaled deeply, feeling tingly and light. He even slicked just a little.

He knew he didn’t need to smell the other two, this was the one. He sniffed it again, hating to put it down.

He went to his laptop and pulled up the site. He logged in and then clicked on the link to tell them which swatch he chose. He put in number three and hit send. He took a deep breath. This may have just changed his life forever.

He sniffed the swatch all evening.

The next morning he got an email telling him that the person who had provided that sample had also picked his from the group of five he’d gotten. They gave him the man’s email address, and said the man had gotten his as well.

The Alpha’s name was Castiel Novak and he lived in the same town as Dean.

Dean got really nervous thinking about contacting Castiel. He hadn’t mentioned how tall he was or anything really about his appearance. What if this Castiel was expecting some petite little omega? What if he rejected Dean because he wasn’t small enough or delicate enough? He shut the laptop. 


	2. Chapter 2

Dean hardly slept at all that night, worrying about what his Alpha match would think of him. He woke up to an email with the subject, ‘I am your match’. He hesitantly opened it.

_ Hello Mr. Winchester. My name is Castiel Novak and we have been matched by Heaven Scent. I hope this isn’t too forward, but I would really like to speak with you. I have no conception of what the protocol is for this type of thing, so if you are uncomfortable with this, please let me know.  _

_ My phone number is 786-555-1019. Feel free to call me, or text if you prefer. _

_ I look forward to hearing from you. _

_ Castiel Novak _

Dean read it a few times, then opened his phone and put Castiel in his contacts. He closed the laptop and sat with a cup of coffee, trying to decide what to do. He got out his phone and wrote a text.

_ Mr. Novak, I got your email. This is my number. I’m not sure how this is handled either, but I think I would like to talk on the phone if you do. Call me whenever. Dean _

He hesitated for a few, then took a deep breath and hit ‘Send’.

A half and hour later, his phone rang. It was Castiel.

He answered it. A deep voice said, “Is this Dean Winchester?”

Dean said yes, and the voice said he was Castiel. The voice was sexy as hell.

“I hardly know what to say. I feel we need to get to know each other a bit better, but to be perfectly honest, I am not very adept at conversation. My people skills are rusty.”

Dean grinned. Castiel had a funny way of talking. “Uh, I’ll start then. What do you do for a living?”

“I am an English Literature Professor at Kansas Community College.”

Dean’s heart sank a little. Castiel was a professor, and he had barely made it out of high school. “Oh. I’m afraid I never went to college. I’m just an auto mechanic.”

“Well, I admire people who work with their hands. They are the backbone of our society. Without them, civilization would grind to a halt.”

Dean smiled. “Well, thank you. Um… Would you like to meet for coffee?” Dean needed to get it over with, Castiel seeing him. If he was rejected, he’d just as soon get it over with.

“That would be fine. Say, three pm today?”

Dean glanced at his watch. There was plenty of time to get ready. “Sure. Where?”

There was a pause. Then, “I’m afraid I don’t know of any coffee shops. Do you have a preference?”

Dean smiled again. ‘How about ‘Top Of The Morning’ on Fifth? Do you know where that is?”

“I do not. But I shall be able to find it, I’m sure. I will see you at three.”

Dean said okay and they hung up. 

Three was far enough away to wash some clothes and get ready, so he got started.

He was at the coffee shop fifteen minutes early. He paced outside, trying to decide if he should get a booth or wait outside… he was so nervous his stomach hurt.

He got a booth with a clear view of the front door and told the waiter he was waiting for someone. The second Castiel walked in, Dean just knew it was him. He was wearing a ratty old trench coat, a blue suit with a white shirt and his tie was turned around. He stood up.

“Castiel?”

Castiel looked at him, smiled and walked up. “Dean. Hello.”

Castiel was pretty tall, only about an inch shorter than Dean. Dean watched his face carefully, but there wasn’t so much as a hint of shock or disgust. The guy just smiled at him and sat down.

Dean had worn a henley, and pushed the sleeves up to his elbows so Castiel could clearly see his ink. Again, he watched carefully for any indication of horror or disapproval. Not only wasn’t there any, Castiel looked at his forearms and smiled again.

‘I admire your body art. It’s very colorful and looks quite intricate.”

Dean could have kissed him on the spot. “Thanks. A lot of people are put off by tattoos.”

Castiel tilted his head in a way that Dean found adorable. “Why? People have been adorning their bodies for thousands of years. It’s art in its purest form. And not only is it beautiful, it tells a story.”

Just then the waiter came up, and they both ordered coffee.

“So, college professor, huh? That must be interesting.”

Castiel smiled. “I enjoy it. I’m also writing a book about Browning’s sonnets.”

Dean had no idea who that was, but he nodded as if he did. He was getting nervous all over again. Castiel was smart… and he wasn’t.

The conversation went on. Dean discovered that Castiel knew absolutely nothing about television shows, movies or rock music. Castiel learned that Dean only read sci fi books. But they still enjoyed themselves.

Two hours passed, and the waiter was giving them the stinkeye. They decided it was time to leave. Standing outside, Castiel asked Dean to dinner the next night, and Dean accepted. They said goodbye and each of them walked to their cars.

Dean sat in his car, thinking about Castiel and the entire thing. He never expected Heaven Scent to actually work, but work it did. Worked spectacularly, in Dean’s opinion. Cas was really handsome. Dark, messy hair, strong sharp jaw, and under all those clothes he looked like he had a really nice body. He was smart, and surprisingly disinterested in Dean’s physical appearance.

And then there was his scent. It was almost all he could do not to bury his face in Castiel’s throat and sniff until he passed out. 

Driving hime, he decided not to tell anyone about Castiel, at least until they knew each other better. He didn’t want to take the chance that it wouldn’t work out. 

He knew his brother felt sorry for him, and he couldn’t stand that. His friends never said a word about all the failed dates, but he suspected they felt sorry for him too. Now he had a real chance of having found his mate, and he didn’t want to jinx it.

That night, in bed, Dean thought about Castiel. He tried to picture the man without all those clothes on, what he would look like naked. It was a very arousing daydream, and Dean grabbed his cock and masturbated to what he imagined Castiel looked like naked and what it would feel like to be with him. He slept like a baby after.

  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Dean texted Cas (this is how he thought of Castiel in his head) his address. He gave it some thought, and he decided to cook for Cas. He wanted to show Cas he could do something besides work on cars. He called Cas.

“Hey, I was thinking, maybe I could cook dinner tonight. We could, I dunno, watch movies or something after.”

The smile was obvious in Cas’ voice. “I would enjoy that very much, Dean. Thank you for the thoughtful invitation.”

Dean chuckled. “Yeah, okay, see you here at seven?”

“Seven would be fine. Should I bring anything?”

“Just your appetite.”

They said goodbye and hung up. Dean thought about what he could cook that wasn’t just a burger. He decided on a roast and made a list to take to the store.

When he got home, he arranged the roast in the pan, surrounded by potatoes, carrots, some onion… seasoned it perfectly and put it in the oven.

Then he went to get ready. He was in the shower, thinking about Cas, and he just had to touch himself. Soon he had two fingers in his ass and was running his hand up and down his shaft, just imagining what it would be like to be with Cas.

He finished up and went to get dressed. He was trying to get his hair just right when he smelled something. He cocked his head, frowning, trying to figure out what he was smelling.

Smoke. What the fuck…

He ran out of the bathroom to see smoke rolling out of the kitchen.

“No! No no no…” he ran to the stove and opened it to so much smoke he couldn’t see. He grabbed a towel and yanked the now clump of charcoal out of the oven and threw it in the sink. 

He waved the towel trying to make the smoke detector stop blaring. When it did, he opened up the back door and began to fan the smoke out.re was a knock on the front door.

He went to answer it, feeling utterly defeated and embarrassed. With a sigh, he opened the door.

Cas stood there, squinting at him. “Dean? Is something wrong? Was there a fire?”

Dean wanted to cry. “Come in, Cas. No, there wasn’t a fire, but I ruined dinner. I’m so sorry. I just lost track of time and then the roast was burning and I fucked it all up…”

Cas stepped up to him and grabbed him in a hug. Dean put his face in Cas’ throat and sniffed, trying to get control.

“Dean, it doesn’t matter. It’s just food. Please calm yourself.”

Dean stepped back. “But it does matter. I was trying to show you that I could be a good mate, a good omega for you. But I fucked it up. Everyone always said I’d make a terrible mate for someone and all I did was prove them right.”

Cas frowned deeply, and led Dean to the couch. They sat down, facing each other.

“Dean, I want you to stop that immediately. Whoever told you that was wrong, and even worse, they were mean. Being able to cook doesn’t mmake someone a good mate. I don’t care if you can cook or not. And I know you’ll make me the perfect mate.”

Dean stared at him. “But I’m big, too big for an omega. I’m covered with tattoos. I like my job and I’m stubborn... “

Cas put a finger to Dean’s lips. “I think you’re beautiful, just as you are. I don’t want some tiny omega, too delicate to do anything but cook and clean. I love your tattoos. I love that you enjoy your job. You must stop listening to people who are probably envious of you. All that matters is if you like you. I like you, very much.”

Dean blinked back tears. He couldn’t believe he’d actually found this amazing man, that Cas liked him exactly the way he was… he surged forward and kissed Cas.

Cas was stiff for just a moment, then he grabbed Dean and kissed back.

Dean was in Cas’ lap with his arm wrapped around his neck. Cas had his arms around Dean’s waist and they kissed deeply. Then Dean’s stomach growled loud enough that they both heard it. Dean pulled away embarrassed. Cas laughed.

“It seems we need to feed you.”

They ordered pizza and Dean put on The Lord Of the Rings to watch. Cas liked it a lot. They ended up with Dean curled up against Cas, both of them under a soft blanket. Dean had a hard time paying attention to the movie. He was thinking about the kissing and wanting more. He wanted a lot more.

They both hated it when Cas had to go home. They agreed that Dean would come to Cas’ house next. Cas wanted Dean to see where he lived. When they mated, they’d have to decide which place to live in, although Dean was pretty sure he would move in with Cas. 

They kissed goodnight, and Cas left. Dean cleaned up the mess in the kitchen, now able to laugh at his attempt to make roast.

Cas liked him just the way he was. He couldn’t believe how blessed he was to have Cas. He never really believed it was possible to find an Alpha that accepted him. And then he’d found Cas. He owed Heaven Scent a huge thank you and a really positive review.

They had agreed that Dean would come to dinner at Cas’ on Friday. It was a long week for both of them. They texted every day, and Cas took to calling him right before bed, just to tell him to sleep well and have sweet dreams.

Dean was considering when to tell his brother about Cas, but decided to wait until he’d had dinner at Cas. And he wasn’t going to tell anyone else before he told Sam. So he just went about his week, and even when Bobby asked him why he was smiling so much, he just shook his head. “Never you mind, old man.”

At night, he dreamed about Cas. Some of them were really erotic.

He hoped that Cas would want to take it to the next level on Friday.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean was awestruck when he pulled into Cas’ driveway. His home was beautiful. It was a two story, painted in white with deep blue trim. There was a porch running the entire length of the front, with a porch swing. There was a large yard with flowers. It was beautiful. 

He parked and walked along the stone walkway, up onto the porch and rang the doorbell. Cas opened the door and pulled him into a tight hug.

After a quick kiss, Cas closed the door behind them. 

“Cas, your home… it’s beautiful.”

Cas looked around and smiled. “It’s comfortable, but too big for just me.”

Dean blushed. “Well, it looks just right for two.”

Cas smiled at him. “Or more.”

Dean nodded. ‘Or more.”

Cas took him for a tour. Every room was so ‘Cas’ Dean had to smile. There were three bedrooms, with the master bedroom all beiges and blues. There was a huge bed, side tables with lamps that had blue lampshades. There was a big antique dresser and a stand-alone mirror next to it. And Dean’s favorite was the window seat. It had its own master bath. There was a glass shower and a huge claw foot tub. 

Dean was overwhelmed.

Downstairs there was Cas’ den, a fucking  _ library, _ and the kitchen was every cook’s dream. 

When the doorbell chimed, Cas smiled. “There’s dinner.”

Dean laughed when Cas opened the door to a delivery from Door Dash. 

“Hope you like Chinese.” 

Dean grinned. “I love it.”

Dean spread the containers on the coffee table while Cas got plates and beers. They sat on the floor, taking a little from each container and feeding each other from their chopsticks.

Dean sat back with a sigh. “I’m stuffed.”

Cas smiled at him. He stood up and began to clear everything away. Dean jumped up to help.

When everything was dealt with, Dean turned to Cas.

“Cas, your home… of course we’ll live here. I don’t know why you thought it would even be a choice.”

Cas smiled. ‘I didn’t know if it was too big for you.”

Dean kissed him. “It’s perfect, you nut.”

They sat on the couch. As much as Dean wanted to make out, Cas said they needed to talk.

“Dean, do you want pups?”

Dean thought about it. “Yeah, I do. I never thought much about it because I never thought I’d be mated. But yes, I do want pups. Do you?”

Cas looked at him so intently, Dean needed to glance away. 

“I do want pups, very much. I don’t know if I’d be a good father, but I know you’d be an amazing parent.”

Dean blushed. 

“So, you’ll want to keep working, and I’m fine with that.”

Dean’s heart swelled in his chest. “Thank you. I would like to keep working.”

Cas smiled. “Of course. But would you want to work after we have a pup?”

Dean had never thought about that. Would he? Or would he want to be home.

“I’m not sure, Cas. I guess I’ll have to make that decision when I get pregnant.” Saying that out loud scared him. He never thought he’d have the opportunity to get pregnant, and he wasn’t as sure about pups as he had been a minute before.

Cas seemed to understand what he was feeling. “Dean, we don’t have to decide tonight. Pups will be in the future, if at all.”

Dean felt himself relax.

They began to make out. Dean was uncomfortably hard in his jeans, and he could feel Cas’ cock hard against his thigh through Cas’ dress pants. He felt huge, and Dean whimpered as he rubbed against it. He slicked.

Cas pulled back and looked at him with lust-blown pupils. “Dean? I want to… well, if you want to that is… I need…”

Dean kissed him. He said quietly, “I want that too, Cas.”

It took quite awhile to get upstairs to the bedroom, because they kept stopping to kiss. But eventually they got there, and Cas began to take Dean’s clothes off. Dean stood there, letting him do what he wanted. Dean felt more like an omega at that moment than he ever had before.

When Dean stood in front of Cas, naked, he blushed and ducked his face. Cas grabbed his chin and tilted his face back to look at him.

“Dean, you are beautiful. The most beautiful man I’ve ever seen. You are perfect.”

Dean almost cried hearing that. He kissed Cas and then laid on the bed.

“Your turn.”

Dean watched Cas slowly strip. Every article of clothing revealed a little more skin, and Dean was spellbound. He was slicking freely. 

Finally, after what seemed like forever to Dean, Cas stood in plain white boxers. His Alpha cock tented them and made Dean slick even more. He watched as Cas pulled off the boxers and he was looking at a thick, long, uncut cock. It was big and straight and looked like every wet dream Dean had ever had.

Cas laid down next to Dean and pulled him into a deep kiss, all tongues and nips on lips... Dean whimpered.

“Cas, please, I can’t wait. Please don’t make me… I need to feel you inside me.”

Cas sat back. “Present for me, sweet boy.”

Dean flipped on his hands and knees and stuck his ass in the air. Slick dripped out of him, coating his thighs and pooling on the bed. He knew this was the easiest position to take an Alpha cock for the first time.

Cas got behind him “You look so good like this, Dean.” 

Dean felt Cas run his cock through his ass crack to get some slick on it to make it easier. Then he felt the head pressing against his hole. He moaned as it popped in. 

Cas pushed in slowly, and Dean felt like he was being split in two. But it also felt incredible. He was so full, and Cas wasn’t even in all the way yet.

When Cas bottomed out and Dean felt his balls laying on his ass, he whined.

“Cas… Cas move, please. It’s so good…”

Cas growled and pulled back, thrusting in hard. Dean dropped his head and grabbed the sheets. Cas held his hips and pulled him back into every thrust. 

Cas draped himself over Dean’s back, then wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist and pulled him back to sit in Cas’ lap. Dean grabbed Cas’ thighs and Cas thrust up into him. He could hear the squelch of his slick as Cas’ cock ran in and out of his hole.

Cas nosed over Dean’s mating gland, and Dean knew. He knew without a doubt what he wanted.

“Do it, Cas. Bite me, mate me, please…”

Cas held for a moment, then thrust up into Dean. Dean could feel the knot, growing larger, and he whined again.

Cas’ knot popped in and out a couple of times, then it went in and Dean’s hole clamped down on it. He came hard, and then Cas was biting. Dean saw colors and stars, feeling a flash of pain and then it felt like his body was filled with light. 

Cas filled him, over and over. He released Dean’s neck and licked over it. He turned his head, baring his neck to Dean.

Dean bit. He tasted blood in his mouth and came again. Cas was moaning and coming again as well, Dean could feel the hot cum rushing into him. He licked the drops of blood from the bite and they collapsed on the bed.


	5. Epilogue

**Two years later**

Dean sat in the window seat singing to Claire. He always sang Hey Jude, it was the song his mother sang to him when he was just a pup.

Claire giggled and played with her feet. Dean smiled down at his chubby daughter, then heard the front door open and close.

“Your papa is home. Let’s go see him, what do you say?”

He walked down the stairs with his daughter against his shoulder, and smiled at his mate.

“Hey! We’re glad you’re home, papa.”

Cas took off the trench coat Dean had never managed to get him to give up. He smiled at his mate and their pup.

“Well, I’m happy to be home. How are my two favorite people?”

Dean kissed him and handed Claire to him. Cas kissed her all over her face, smiling at her giggles.

“How are you feeling, Dean? Are you taking it easy?”

Dean laughed. “As easy as I can with this one. Don’t worry.’

Cas kissed him. “I have to, that’s my job. You got pregnant awfully quickly after Claire and I just want to make sure you’re healthy.”

Dean smiled. “I’m fine, Cas. The doctor says I’m healthy as a horse. Now, what’s for dinner?”

Cas grinned at Claire. “I ordered burgers, never fear. I know what you want.”

Dean laughed. “Is there pie?”

“Of course. I wouldn’t forget the pie.”

After Claire was asleep, and they had finished dinner, they curled up together on the couch. 

Cas found a historical piece to watch, and Dean tried to pay attention, but his mind kept wandering.

He never thought he could have this. A wonderful, loving mate, a beautiful daughter, another pup on the way. He’d written a glowing review of Heaven Scent, but he was considering sending them some photos of his family. 

Maybe after this pup was born. He wanted everyone to know just what a success story they were.

Dean leaned into his mate and scented him. He was so thankful that he took that chance, and it led him to all this. He still thought Cas smelled better than anyone on the planet. So maybe he wanted to gloat a little, who wouldn’t with a gorgeous mate like Cas? 

He rubbed his hand over his belly and smiled. Maybe he’d send them a fruit basket with the photos. One that smelled divine.


End file.
